


Discord

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [31]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Back from Cincinnati there is uneasiness running amuck. Liana is walking a tight rope of her nerves and emotions. Feeling caged and cornered she lashes out and finds that she is playing right into someone waiting hands.Twelve hours can be a lifetime if you suddenly find yourself on the other side of the world. Suddenly Liana finds herself in the middle of a game she doesn't know, with players she doesn't care for. But she knows one thing, Kenny Omega has to go! To her, he is a bigger threat than the crazied Colonel.And then there is Mox.. she has no clue if their love can withstand the game she has entered? Or if he will still want her afterwards? Cause she is playing low and dirty! To protect everyone she will even kill...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Discord

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this story needed to be told but didn't want to be written. I blame Kenny (yes again) ... I know what is suppose to happen but between Kenny and Punk I am sure things are about to get screwy.
> 
> !!! Character Death Below !!!

**Discord**

_ Noun:  _ _ disagreement between people. _

Standing outside the two story house brought her no comfort, instead it brought up a lot of discord within her soul. Eyes skating to the upper right handed window she knew, without even stepping one foot into the house itself, that it was  _ ‘their’ _ bedroom. 

The bedroom that they had had their wedding night in, and countless other memories in. Countless sessions of lovemaking, of planning of their future together and ultimately where their marriage had ended. 

And where both her children had been born.

Larkin had slid up beside her and bumped her shoulder with her own, “if you don’t mind me saying so… you look like you’re scared to death to go into that house!” Liana swallowed hard and cast her ‘sister’ a sorrowful look and whispered, “Mox knows I haven’t been sleeping well since we got back from Cincinnati but he doesn’t know why…”

Larkin being Larkin nodded and finished, “I think he would understand your discomfort Liana… it was after all the home he and Renee made together!” Shifting from foot to foot Liana glanced around once more but Larkin wasn’t done, “he is going to realize that you have yet to step foot into the house… it's going to cause ... **ISSUES** !” The way she says the word tells Liana a few things, “so he has decided then?” Larkin stiffens next to her but gives a curt head nod. “I see Sammy and the others here….”

Snapping around to look at her sister/friend she asks, “others?” But Larkin is moving on, “Liana, who is the man without his eyes?” Putting her back to Renee’s house, she doesn’t feel or hear Mox and Seth come up behind her. Her emotions are blocking so much for her… even her magic feels weak.

“Omega? What does he have to do with the house?”

The house had been a matter that they had been putting off, to either clean it up for sale or clean it up and move in. Liana clearly didn’t want to live in it but Mox seemed to get this cute smile on his face when they talked about keeping the damn thing. 

Larkin shakes her head, eyes closed and without seeing the men behind Liana and mentions, “I see you going away with him.. And unless I miss my guess the baby will be born with him! I also see him and you… you two are  **close** !” Liana blinks in shock then rounds when she feels Mox’s magic lash out, the steel in his voice is pure anger.

“Does she give him an offering?” Sucking in a breath she turns and meets Mox’s eyes, her own anger rages and she snaps. “How  **dare** you!” Larkin however answers, “I don’t understand the question Jon!” She watches as he steps closer and his hand raises out and tangles itself in her hair. “Does she  _ fuck  _ him!” Behind him Liana hears Seth suck in a breath and Larkin squeals out an alarmed sound, but Liana is focused on Mox.  _ ‘Fuck  _ you!” the words are bitter and angry and she is aware there is a light entering his baby blue eyes. 

“Answer me Larkin…” his voice is soft but filled with rage and she wants to match it … wants to be his equal in this. Whatever  _ THIS  _ is!

“I can’t say for certain… there is lust there, and curiosity! But also loyalty!”

Snapping she throws back at him, “I don’t care if he shares half a body with my brother you asshole I would  **NEVER…** ” she is reminding him that Omega shares a blood pact with her brother, tempting his anger even more. “You touch him… offering or not… I will  **KILL** him. It’s as simple as that baby!” With that he slams his lips across hers and demands her tongue in a passionate kiss. 

Even in her anger she can’t deny him!

**\--(0)--69--(0)-** -

It’s later that night, Sammy is put down in his crib. They are back at ‘their’ house on base and Liana is beyond tired. Sammy is teething more, Mox is moody more since their return from Cincinnati three days past. And her magic is waving due to the exercise Nyla had given her to do.

Mox exits from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and her mouth waters even as tired as she is. Since that night of meeting his Mother, Nyla confirmed that she more than likely carried a living breathing magic source Mox hadn’t touched her once. 

Sighing she asked, “are we going to continue on like this?” Mox’s eyes lit up for a second then he was moving to sit on the side of the bed, “unless you’re ready to talk about whatever in the hell is eating away at you…” his words trailed off and he met her eyes straight on. Slumping her shoulders she should have figured, Larkin had warned her even.

Snapping she asks, “you really want to know?” He is leaning forward, elbows on his knees and lowly replies back, “yes Liana I really want to know!” Letting her tears fall she yells out brokenly, “I am not  **HER** Jonathan!” All her emotions spill out in a wave of tears. “I love you! I love her son! Now you want me to love her fucking house! Ain’t I good enough as  **ME** anymore?” With that she spins and exits the bedroom.

She gets to the living room before he is there, a hand lightly around her wrist. Spinning around she lets all her anger go, feels it light up her eyes. “Let me  **GO** !” Even in her anger she sees the shock on his face, sees the blood drip slowly from his nose. 

Snapping as she yanks her wrist free she grabs the car keys and slams the front door shut on her way out.

Never would she imagine what would come next!

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

She has barely checked into the hotel when there is a knock at her door, swinging it open she expects Seth and Larkin. But instead she gets two unknown soldiers and one smiling, blinded Kenny Omega.

“My Disoa!” He bows low to her. The pull of Juice’s blood within him pulls at her strong, but not strong enough. “Go to hell!” and she slams the door shut. The words he speaks are low and deathly, “and you would sentence your beloved brother to that kind of painful death?” Against her better judgement she opens the door slowly and softly asks, “what do you mean?”

Omega tilts his head to her and she sighs, she knows what he wants. Glancing at the other two men she can tell immediately that they are brothers. Omega is speaking softly, “Matt and Nick Jackson my Disoa!” She gives them both a hard look, they both have magic! Nick however is different, maybe not combat magic? It doesn’t matter in the end, she opens her door for them and they file in.

“How did you know?” Omega smiles and waves to Nick Jackson, “Nick is a precog … like your sister! Just more experienced!” Nodding she met Nick’s eyes and silently asked his answer stilled her, “your child will be born in the City! Healthy and brimming with magic!” Nodding but he adds, “Juice however won’t live to see the birth!” Backing up she flops down on the bed, tears flowing. Her magic sharpening, “who?” Omega is moving to her, going on his knees and whispers, “the City is entering civil war my Disoa.. Your brother is the center of it all. Hemsley believes if he can capture your brother it will lure you back into the City!”

Mind racing she snaps, “WHY!” It’s Matt Jackson that answers, “he believes you can free his magic!” Swallowing hard she tries to process it all, “so he is locked? My mother should…” Omega is snorting, “Your mother isn’t strong enough. She services him daily … even openly fucks him in the pools and it's not enough!” Nodding she talks it out, “it might be because she is appling magic when it’s energy she needs to apply!” Omega is smirking at her, knowing and suddenly Matt Jackson is snapping at him. “You couldn’t just TOLD us this?”

Giggling she could see the friendship bond between the three. They probably shared a blood pact as well. Casting it aside she addresses Omega, “my mother is old and powerful enough to know this. Is she playing with him?” Omega sighs and softly adds, “Liana not even Nick can see her game plan. All we know, all of them want you back in the City!” 

Then there is a heaviness suddenly in the air and it tells her they are keeping something from her. Looking at Nick she puts half her magic in her voice and demands, “what ain’t you tell me?” Omega sighs and bows his head but nods and Nick moves to drag a chair in front of her and sits.

“Moxley is aware of the threat of Hemsley, and your brother Corbin!” Gasping she reels back, shocked mildly but he doesn’t stop. “Knows that if Hemsley gets you to the City you’re as good as dead and he will be responsible for burning the place to the ground.”

Eyes lowering she tries to think this out, “what ain’t you saying?” Nick sighs and continues on, “however if you don’t go to the City, Hemsley is going to destroy the City… Juice included… but his reign of destruction doesn’t end there. And should your mother be victorious.. The world will suffer!”

Gasping she asks, “how so?” Omega simply says two words, “rebirth spell!” Liana chokes, her hands go to her stomach, she knows the spell.. Knows that the child she carries would be the perfect catalyst to host the spell. “Who?” Nick growls out, “I can’t even see that! I figure it’s your father or someone power enough to match him!” 

Glancing around the room she knew her choices were limited. But Nick has said her child will be born in the City, Larkin has hinted at it. Looking at Omega she is honest with him, “Mox has threatened to kill you …” she watches in horror as Nick mumbles, “I saw Kenny’s death at Moxley’s hands three years ago. I wasn’t, still not schooled in the ways things work in the City but I know… what’s to come!” Omega adds softly, “it won’t be an honorable or quick death…. My only solace is that our time together my Disoa will be … pleasurable for us both!

Snapping at him and at Nick, “like hell it will happen! My body, my magic, my love is for my  Dios Malvado!” Omega is smiling sadly and states, “and to save his life you will offer me anything I ask in payment sweet Diosa!” He shuts her up quickly cause in the end he is right! To save Mox, she would give him an offering of her body… of the world!

Looking at where his eyes used to be, looking at the burnt flesh. Choking, “When?” It’s Nick that answers, “it’s at a full moon.. You’re at the pools… your body has just started to show signs of your pregnancy! Juice is still alive, Matt has to restrain him for it to happen!” Licking her lips she softly asks, “and Mox?” Nick sighs, “not even in the City.. not if he wants to keep the boy as his son!” Snapping up at the mention of Sammy, “Renee’s brother?” Omega is standing, “he is loyal to Hemsley!” 

Crying she felt her body sag, felt Omega raise a hand to her shoulder in comfort! “Don’t… don’t fucking touch me!” Omega only smirks at her and whispers, “oh honey in time I am going to do more than touch you… I am going to be IN you!” Growing sick to her stomach, Liana barely makes it to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

Afterwards, after rinsing her mouth out, she rejoins them and simply states, “when do we leave?” Matt Jackson simply raises a cell up to his ear and snaps, “It’s a go!”

Twelve hours later she is back… _ home _ !!!

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

Wiping the blood from his nose, Jon simply stares at the slammed door. The absolute shock that Liana had reacted against him with her magic still baffles him. Snorting, he quickly snaps his broken nose back into place and heads into the bedroom. With Sammy, he can’t rush after her but he feels like he knows one of two places she is going.  ****

_ Seth’s or Britt’s _ ****

Dialing Seth’s number his little brother picks up on the second ring, “Deano?” Grunting as he wiped a little more blood away, “Liana should be on her way to you! She FINALLY exploded!” Seth sighs deeply and asks, “as bad as you thought it would be?” Shrugging he calmly states, “she broke my nose.. So not too bad!” Seth is inhaling sharply, “she did WHAT?” Nodding he repeated himself, “she broke my fucking nose.. Seth, that's not important! She has been keeping so much bottled up... “ ****

He hadn’t seen the signs until this morning, when they were at his old house and she instead of coming in with him and Sammy had started to pick up around the yard. Granting his own emotions from everything they had found out in Cincy had him all over the place, but it was no excuse. None whatsoever! ****

The moment Larkin had brought up Omega, his worry had turned to anger. His heart threatened to explode, he knew the other man lusted for Liana. Knew there was a pull between them because of the blood pact that other shared with her blooded brother. Never once did he think Liana would return that lust.. But then Larkin had stated she had seen them… being closer he had snapped! The countless nights of feeling Liana toss and turn, watching her watch Sammy… he should have seen it all. ****

Seth had slapped him in the back of his head and reminded him he was grieving, plus the crap from Cincy. His mother… finding out he had a twin that he had killed in the womb. He had missed all her fears and doubts resurfacing. And he honestly hadn’t expected the house to be a big deal, then again if he had only put himself in her shoes. ****

Asking softly, “I was asking so much of her. To think she thought she wasn’t good enough for me anymore! Was I imprinting Renee on her that badly?” Seth makes a choking sound, and wisply asks, “what makes you say that? She is nothing like Renee nor are you the same as when you were with Renee!” Sighing he explained, “she feels as if I am making her pick up the pieces of Renee Sethie…” It takes his brother a moment to answer, “I can see that I guess! First Sammy, now you’re wanting to move into the very house that you shared with Renee.” Swallowing hard he snapped, “it’s not like that Seth!” ****

Seth is snapping back, “she is eighteen.. Sorry nineteen now… pregnant herself and an instant mother to your ex  **WIFE’S** only remaining child.  **NOW** you want her to move into the very same house where you and Renee lived.. Planned to have kids yourselves!” Hanging his hang he muttered, “is it so wrong I wanted something familiar again in my life as well!” Seth is whining out, “not at all! But after the blow up in Cincy you should have opened a better line of communication about your feelings… encouraged her to do the same!”  ****

Shame fills him cause Seth is right. Seth of all people! Barking out a laugh, “funny how you out of us have became the most stable married guy!” Seth he can tell is smiling, “something isn’t it! Let me get off of here and finish helping my wife fix dinner so I can be ready when Liana gets here!” Nodding he hangs up and moves to put some boxers on, knowing he won’t sleep tonight. Not with Liana gone, not in his arms where she belongs. ****

Instead he sits down to read an email that his mother has sent, trying to explain herself but he can’t deal with it. He wants Liana back in his arms, or at least in their home. Want’s to hear her piddling around baking or showering, needs to ‘feel’ her within arms reach.  ****

It’s an hour later when his cell rings, looking at the caller ID he smiles softly. Answering, “Sethie!” Seth however cuts to the chase, “you sure Liana was on her way to me?” Fear grips him, hard and deep, “let me call Britt!” It takes a minute to get to the point with Britt, she demands an explanation but he does have the time, he ends up hanging up on her. Before calling Seth back he calls the hotel he knows she is fond of, they confirm her check in and he relaxes a bit. ****

He calls Seth back and relays the information, “I don’t like it Dean!” Snapping, “I don’t either Seth, but I don’t want to wake Sammy up to go get her damn it! Seth is snarling at him, “I will go talk to her. It’s not safe for her to by herself!” Nodding as he hung up, he waited with his cell phone in hand for Seth to call him back. It doesn’t take long, he picks up on the first ring. “Se..” ****

“She isn’t here Dean!” Sitting up straighter he asked, “what do you mean she isn't there?” He can tell there is panic in Seth’s voice, “the room is untouched.. There is only a single chair that is out of place!” ****

With that his heart broke into a thousand pieces..

**\--(0)--69--(0)--** **  
**

The first place they take her is to the Tunnels, to the pools, and to a man she doesn’t know. He bows to her and softly murmurs, “welcome home Disoa… “ there is a woman behind him, who is holding a baby. But when their eyes connect she steps forward, “so you belong to the LT?” Instantly Liana relaxes and smiles, “you’re a friend of Mox’s?” The other woman smiles back and nods, looking at the man who is still bowed to her. “Please Profeta, any friend of my Dios Malvado… is a friend of mine!”  ****

Her magic surges again and she turns to empty her stomach once again. Omega is by her side immediately, a hand on her back as she spits out the last bit of vomit. Glaring at him and thrusting his hand off her back she looks back at the Profeta. ****

"I need to rest!" The Profeta is there at her side in an instant, a hand in front of her. Stopping her! “My Disoa, the pools would be most refreshing to you and your magic!” Pausing and glancing back at the glistening green waters she simply takes in a deep breath and starts to undress. There is a young boy, a el discipulo of the Profeta, she suspects that quickly moves to collect her clothes. Blushing shyly at the thought of all the eyes on her body she quickly walks into the warm waters. ****

The feeling is instant and welcomed. There is a smoothing warm sensation all over her body, her stomach is balancing and setting firmly. She watches as Omega is pulled from the grotto and sighs in relief.  ****

The Profeta is moving to cast some herbs into the water and Liana gets the feeling she has found a true friend in him. “Profeta name yourself!” The older man stills for a moment then murmurs, “Punk my Diosa!” Nodding as she sinks deeper into the waters she murmurs, “I need to find my brother Profeta Punk!” ****

There is a shuffle behind her and she smiles happily before turning, “I am going to beat your ass for this Princess!” Letting her magic charge her eyes she whispers, “hello Juice!” ****

His smile never reaches his eyes, “don’t you  **EVER** trust Omega or the Jackson brothers again, understand me?” ****

Humming she readjusts her pulled up hair, “I don’t trust them Juice! In fact I want Omega gone.. Out of my City .. and out of my hair!” Juice is bending down, fingertips playing in the waters, “is that an order my Disoa?” Her heart knows what he is asking, her mind knows as well but doesn’t care. “Yes! But I don’t want any fuss over it, the transition from Bray to Mox as Dios Malvado has to be flawless. The elders will resist a forastera as Dios Malvado for as long as they can!” ****

Punk moves to add oils next into the waters and Juice simply stands and dries his fingertips on his cargo pants, “it shall be you command my Diosa!” Punk is stating, “I might have a way!” Tilting her head she waves a water soaked hand at him to continue, “it involves Bray to a point my Diosa!”  ****

Closing her eyes she murmures, “I care not, I know him. Once I deny him he will demand me to name my chosen. The ancient law gives him the right to challenge Mox for my stead!” Punk is nodding and Juice adds, “so we need to get Moxley back in the City?” Liana, now relaxed and more settled than she had been in weeks shakes her head, “not for a time, I need to establish myself within the City first!”  ****

Punk is moving, laying out a towel for her for when she is done. Juice is glancing backwards and Liana is aware that she hadn't paid any attention to the woman with the baby. Never watching as she had slipped from the grotto then back again. Belittling herself she knew she needed to pay better attention.  ****

Juice, who is focusing on her again asks, "you mean to give an example?" Nodding she dipping down in the waters to her shoulders, "yes, so make sure Baron knows I am back in the City!" She watches as Juice's naked emotions filter across his face and adds, "I will walk with the children everyday at sun point through the marketplace!" ****

Juice turns and another man enters with a blue haired woman and Juice is speaking low, "Hemsley, Liana.." Cupping some water she splashes it over her face then answers, "will be dealt with in due accordance!" ****

With that she makes her way out of the pools, and into the open towel at her brothers hands!

**\--(0)--69--(0)--**

It’s been three days since Liana’s disappearance and Jon is at the end of his rope. He reaches out with his magic almost every five minutes, baffled that her magic feels stronger and more stable than it had since the baby had almost drained her completely dry.  ****

_ The Baby _ ****

It was odd, he can’t feel the baby’s magic, or rather he can but it feels distance- far away. Late at night he feels the lightest touch of his child’s magic, almost like a reminder. Reminding him that it in fact still does exist. ****

“Deano?” Glancing at Seth he hums softly, “sorry what was that Sethie?” There in their makeshift office at Fort Piper, the Army has pushed for Seth to get eyes and ears back within the City. So far Seth and his team have re-establish an audio connection only. Which was fine with him, the Army had put him in charge of the operation and since he knew the dialect spoken in the City it worked out. ****

“I said whoever Hemsley has on communications over there sucks!” Humming he nods, not really caring either way. He had seen the report, anyone he had hand picked or his brothers had hand picked for the City had been sent back home with a paid leave from Hemsley not long after he had taken over the City. ****

“Why is that?” He wasn’t really paying attention to Seth nor their work, his mind always drifting back to Liana. On how he had fucked up in not noticing the signs of her unhappiness. He had thought they had put to rest her uneasiness of becoming Sammy’s mother, but he supposed some doubt must have still lingered. The soreness of his nose told him that much. ****

“Because I am not putting that much effort into hiding the fact that I am pinging off their singal!” Suddenly before he can answer there is a loud static over the audio and a grable of children coming over loud and clear. Blinking he, himself, had never heard the children of the City so playful, so happy. The repeat of “ _ yo siguiente!”  _ was like a chant. Seth is looking at him and he smirks when he remembers his little brothers issues with Spanish. “Me next!” Seth blinks then nods, “someone playing a game with them maybe?” Humping his shoulders he could care less, it has nothing to do with him. ****

Then the chant is cut off in mid chorus and a baritone is chiming in, from a voice that has a lot to do with him. “You play well with the  _ pequenos  _ hermana!” The voice, he knows from the handful of times they have spoken, is from one Baron Corbin. His blood chills, his rage boils. Cause Baron Corbin only has one  _ hermana _ , and that hermana is the very beat of Jon’s heart. ****

**Liana** ****

Her voice when he hears it is smooth, happy, and filled with joy. It makes his heart skip a beat, makes his rage simmer. “You come at long last hermano!” Seth is looking at him wildly and with wide eyes, and all he can do is look straight ahead. It’s taking everything in his power to keep his magic under control. Baron is mumbling, “I will always come for you!” ****

A moment then Liana is dejectly adding, “until you’re dead!” Baron laughs at this but Liana is moving onward, "state your intent hermano." Baron's laughter dies off and he is booming at her, "I am your hermano, the only one worthy to stand next to you Liana." ****

Her laughter is low and holds a cruelty that as a Profeta himself can appreciate. "Then come, let us see if you are truly worthy of the title of Dios Malvado." There is radio silence then suddenly Jon can feel it. ****

There is a pull in her magic, it briefly sucks at his, then swallows a portion of it. It leaves him shaky and light headed, and he is aware of Seth at his side. ****

Seth is attempting to steady him, to offer comfort. His vision burrs for a moment, his world only consists of shadows for the next minute. "Deano?" Seth sounds so scared but Jon knows what's happening. ****

Has felt this sensation before, only once before but yet it's part of the spell one never forgets. Suddenly there is the sound of children screaming and crying, male voices barking out orders. Then Liana's voice, loudly but calmly stating, "let this be a lesson to any man that wishes to negate the fact I have chosen my Diso!" ****

Breathing in deeply he lets Seth guide him to a chair, "Dean what was…" Voice horse with disbelief he coughs out, "she used the 'eater of world's magic'!" To valid his statement an English voice comes over the radio ' _ someone get this trash cleaned up! _ ****

The black void in his own magic brings up the memories of the day he killed Jericho and his mind goes blank at the thought of his young lover having just killed her own brother. That she, his young fun loving lover had just taken a life. Then the sound of her laughter can be heard again, smoothing the children, and he can mentally see her wiping away their tears. Suddenly there is a small but firm voice asking, “ Quien es tu elegida?” Stilling he waits for her answer. ****

“Porque había un hombre que vino a nosotros, lo golpeamos y lo golpeamos, lo destrozamos. Por eso nuestra casa siempre le deberá una deuda.” Her voice was laced with love and such gentleness that it broke something deep down in him. Another child asks openly, “nos odiara?” Slamming his eyes shut, he answers the question in english at the same time Liana answers in spanish, “nunca en la vida/ never in life!”  ****

In english she softly tells the children that must be surrounding her, “our Diso Malvado is a hard man, but also loving. He will not stand for unnecessary cruelty pequeno, he is fair and just! Or I would not have chosen him, would not have blessed him as mine!” The children seem to be content with her words and move on. ****

Then there is a male voice, and to his side Jon sees Roman enter the room. His brother looks refreshed and happy. The male voice coming in over the audio he knows belongs to “Juice” Robinson. “Disoa, you should rest!” Liana only hums and adds, “Juice find me Omega…” Jon feels his rage building again and Roman is wide eyed looking between him and Seth. “Liana.. Don’t…” ****

Her voice is harsh and hard, “don’t command me brother!” Juice is snapping back, “I am your fucking brother … that used to mean something to you!” There is static over the audio and Liana is speaking low and Jon can hear the magic in her voice, “would you like to meet the same fate as Baron? Know your place, bring me…” Juice isn’t done yet, “and what would your precious Moxley think about…”  ****

The sound of flesh slapping flesh is heard and when Liana speaks again her voice is filled with rage, “I know not whom you speak of hermano but I care not for your tone. Now if you wish to continue on by my side you will do as I commanded and bring me Omega and the Jackson brothers.” Her footstep can be heard over the audio and another voice quietly asks, “does she know what the fuck she is doing?” ****

Jon knows that voice as well, Orange Cassidy’s light tones is not one he could ever forget. “I don’t know what’s going on in that head of hers anymore. I told her not to trust Omega… to wait for Moxley!” Orange is asking, “what bullshit is she pulling by saying she doesn’t know him?” There is no answer and the audio goes silent. ****

When his brothers turn to look at him he finds that his inner self is calm, his magic was raging but he was calm. ****

“I need to get back …. “ His cell phone rings and he sees Cena’s number on the caller ID. He doesn’t want to explain this to him but he is more than willing to beg to get back into the City. The other man cuts him off before he can say a word, “K’Tan is on the move, around the City! Be ready to move out in 2 days… looks like you’re going back in!” Snapping he tells his friend and current CO, “I will be going in as Ambrose! Moxley is useless to you within the City!” There is a moment then Cena simply states, “Do what you must!” ****

Looking at his brothers he murmurs, “the Shield?” Cena adds before hanging up, “is yours!” With that Jon feels a smile on his lips and his heart… well feels lighter than it has in over a week. ****

His magic… is simply on fire!

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! Liana is back within the City without Mox or Ambrose! This isn't going to end well for someone!


End file.
